


Dragon Ball: Another Story (Earth Saga)

by gemctf2



Series: DBAS Series [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Friends Forever - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Saiyan Royal Family, Vegeta has a cousin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Update: A story untold starts<br/>(Since this is longer than expected, I'm going to break it down)</p><p>I have a blog on this story, I'm doing a comic version too<br/>http://saiya-jin-pride.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The flow of Time and Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving the dragon ball super soundtracks I'll probally post some pics or links

Age 737 (??? Years ago)

The explosion of planet vegeta became a new star in the galaxy, a saiyan pod flies away from it, unlike the other one that left a few minutes earlier, this one was pursuit.

The saiyan inside grimance," You made me do something cowardly, I won't let you off so easily for that," she grumbled. The space pod set a course for the Northern side of the galaxy.

The saiyan looks at the crystal-like planet, goal set in her eyes.

Meanwhile...

"Ka.... me... ha.... me... ha!" A haired boy, wearing a poor imitation of the gi we all are familiar with, nothing came out of the boy's hands as he made a pose of the famous kamehameha." Looks like it won't be that easy," A dark pink haired girl sighs wearing almost the same thing as the boy, she is swinging her leg as she sat on a rock, the boy wasn't listening thought bevause something caughter his eye.

"Um... Miyuki?" He asks," Hm? What?" The girl asks, he pointed to the sky," What is that?" He asks, The girl eyes widen as they both see a shooting star like object," But in the middle of the day?" Miyuki asks." Gasp! UFO!" The boy beams and hops down to see," W-wait! Ibiki!" Miyuki exclaims before following him. The saiyan frown deepen as she planned on catching them off guard but apparently them having the scouter on is going to be hard to hide.

She quickly turned when the pursuers chopped off a block of rock and threw it at her, she cursed and let out a ki blast to destroy it, Ibiki's eyes sparkled, Miyuki grins in excitement, having heard of ki blast but never see one up close.

 _I swear **I'll** be the one to kill frieza _ She thought angrily as she hoped out of the way, then, Ibiki and Miyuki appeared infront of her, last she checked this was a planet of low-lifes, she take this moment to be lazy but then their corpse will be in her way. She sigh and checked the four power levels in front of her, she raised her eyes at the ratings, the scouter she is using now is different from theirs, it can also show the hidden potential of said target.

 _These two have alot of potential... I probally should help them_ She smirks  _after all these numbers mean they could give me a good fight_ which she couldn't get all these years, except for that tyrant frieza, she pouts hoping they wouldn't be like him." Oh who am I kidding? They send a baby here for a reason," She mutters before disappearing and reappearing behind one of the henchmen and broke his neck.

Miyuki and Ibiki were having a hard time, not only did they not have any experience, they did not have any martial arts training at all, when the saiyan helped them, Ibiki was beaming but Miyuki was taken aback by how brutal the saiyan is.

The other panics and tries to reason with her, she frowns then smirks and she reaches out to shake his hand, he should have known that it was pointless to reason with a saiyan, cause then she used the 'dirty fireworks' technique on him, she smiles proudly as it is the technique of the prince. She then shifted her attention to the two on the ground, she realised that the female was looking at her with a suspecting look.

''Say... you guys have a lot of latent potential, why not I train you two?" She asks, Ibiki seem excited but Miyuki seem unsure, but then she remembered her goal... she can do it later, its not like what Bardock said was true... right?


	2. Endless Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh you know where this is going XD
> 
> Check out Endless Training a dbs soundtrack

Grumbling, the saiyan known as Gretal, followed them to their village to ask for permission to go on a journey with her, she didn't really needed to seek anyone's permission when she wants to go anywhere unless its a mission, she sigh as she waits outside ignoring the looks she is getting, she does get eyed on whenever she goes to other planets, which will most probally lead to trouble as wearing the armour means she is one of frieza's henchmen.

But instead of hatred... the looks she is getting is out of curiousity and a little fear... well she does have to but the person she was told to protect isen't here, she forced herself to relax as Miyuki and Ibiki went out of their houses. Gretal could spent the time changing armour, she boredly lead the way, this planet is smaller than the others so it didn't bother her but in a few minutes after walking in the desert they were already tired, Gretal points that out.

Miyuki is even more suspicious as to whether she can trust Gretal, but Ibiki didn't care and thought it was awesome, Miyuki sweat drops and laughs, Gretal ignored them, not understanding their reactions.

They managed to find supplies in villages and stops to rest, Gretal ignores the looks the humans are giving her, its not like her pride will allow her to worry about what others think. Gretal decides to mock them a little," Isen't this a metropolis? Or what you humans called a city?" Gretal asks," Us humans?" Miyuki asks, it was wierd for her to say that even if they knew that she is an alien that looks alot like a human except for that pitch black hair and that tail.

"Then what are we- hey! Wait up!" Ibiki seemed distracted with the things around him, porbally because he looks young and hasn't been out much, all of these look new to him, Gretal took note of that, its gonna be a problem with their training but... she turns around to look at the two looking at the city again, they are more of exploring than training, she couldn't find anywhere best to train either.

"Shouldn't you change your clothing?" Miyuki asks, Gretal glared at her, too bosy and side tracked, she looks at the panting Ibiki, not enought stamina, she is doubting that her scouter was working when she sees the inner potential of the two little kids, she narrowed her eyes before walking on ahead.

Miyuki pouts as Gretal ignores them,  _a little too quiet? When is she gonna train us?_ Miyuki asks internally, the sun sets, Gretal stop when she hears rustling, she sees Ibiki and Miyuki preparing a campfire and they took out a capsule, Gretal frowns deeply and turns towards them, Miyuki caughter her look.

"What? Don't tell me we are travelling non-stop without resting for the night?" Miyuki asks," I didn't say that," Gretal grumbled before settling opposite of the camp fire from the other two, Miyuki sighs as Ibiki toss her a sleeping bag." That's the problem, you don't say anything," Miyuki whispers, Gretal heards that but didn't comment as she stares at the fire like it was her enemy.

Soon, they fell asleep but even as the sky turns dark, Gretal still stares at the fire.  _What am I still doing here?_ She was tempted to leave but seeing the two infront she hesitated, she rubbed her gloves missing the feeling of the gem in her hands, it was probally back with him...

* * *

The next morning, Gretal floats in the air as it is chaos on the ground," Urgh this is... actually-... good-... woah! Training!" Miyuki was busy talking and dodging the teeth of a hungry dinosaur, same as Ibiki," Maybe you should join us?" Miyuki asks, Gretal smirks." I don't do this kind of training," Gretal adds," I do more..." She tries to find the word," -Intense training," She replies," That's cool!" Ibiki exclaims, Miyuki rolls her eyes.

"What can be even worse than this?" Miyuki asks. Gretal didn't answer her as something caught her attention," Hey guys there is a village here," she called," Urgh a little help?'' Miyuki asks as they kept running, Gretal rolls her eyes and lured the dinosaur away," Go on ahead," She ordered, hlaf way leading it away, she raise an eyebrow," Why didn't I just do this?" She asks herself as she blew the dinosaur up.

Meanwhile, they trudge into the village, Miyuki took this chance to tell Ibiki that Gretal might be bad news," Hey at least she's helping us right now right?" Ibiki asks. Miyuki sighs," You know she can be all nice and then later backstab us, maybe her alien race is incharge of learning about the human race and learn about our weaknesses," Miyuki whispers," Like that anime?" Ibiki asks.

"Yeah exactly," Miyuki huffs, Ibiki chuckles," That's not real, no worries, if she wanted to back stab us, she could have done so while we were sleeping yesterday right? Now come on, I wanna see what they have here,'' Ibiki replies.

Gretal then floats to a hill near the village where there is a martial arts academy," I hope this is the best they got, I have better things to do today," Gretal grumbles before landing. Ibiki and Miyuki caught up to her, which made her even more eager to leave." Woah...." They stares in awe at the academy, Gretal didn't think it was that big...  _stop being amazed at everything_ "Why are we here?" Miyuki asks," To find you a new teacher," Gretal replies," Why?" Ibiki asks," I've miscalculated your potential, its been overestimated, I'm leaving you to more suitable hands," Gretal replies.

The two seem confused," Don't say such complicated words!" Miyuki pouts, Gretal looks at them like she couldn't believe it," ...and that just sealed it," she mutters before going to knock but then she stops," Wait what if this is also not-" she was cut as the door opened, she immediately jumped into a stance, a teenager, looks at them with head tilt.

They were then invited in, Gretal turns to leave when the student, Lin, insist that they meet the master, Gretal lays back, its not like she needed lessons. They explained their situation to Master Shao."... I see then you're more than welecome here," He replies, Gretal huffs and turns to leave," What abiut you?" Master Shao called to Gretal much to the dismay of Miyuki.

"Nah I'll pass," Gretal grins before leaving," You will not find the answers wherever you are going to," Master Shao replies," The answers should be found inside you," He replies, Gretal chuckles," That's soo cliche," She retorted," But it works everytime," He replies, Gretal stops and she sweat drops," you know I don't have to do it here old man," She replies.

"But you do need help and rest," He replies, Gretal narrows her eyes,  _he won't give up will he?_ "Alright fine but only one night, after that I'll leave," Gretal complains, he shrugs and lead them to their living area, nothing much, just ordinary to Gretal at least, Gretal decided instead of staying there and watch them be amazed, she has to find a way to find out what happened.

 _Frieza's soliders never came out for me before... I was free to wonder but... if they did... then is what **he** said true? _ Gretal shook her head and headed to the backyard pond," Only one way to find out,'' She replies as she removed her boots and went into the water, she closes her eyes and sat into the shallow water, ignoring the fishes and animals underneath her.

Gretal then started to float, she focused hard enough, she looks through the universe, though it is big and Planet Vegeta is one year away... she tried her hardest, not caring if her ki was making noise and the water reach out to the sky like she is.

Her senses were also heightened but she ignores them and focused on the stars, she has made a link with a few people so it might be harder, she frowns as she pushed herself, meanwhile Miyuki is looking in awe. _Scary... but awesome..._

Suddenly she could feel it, emptiness and pain...

* * *

Before she could kill herself, she heard a noise and it distracted her, she broke her connection and sigh," Come out I know you're there," She said in an annoyed voice, Miyuki is about to reveal herself due to misunderstanding but she realised Gretal wasn't looking at her, she turned to where she was looking.

Master shao and Lin, holding a lantern was there all along but they didn't hide behind anything. _T-that's wierd... its like they're not there_ Miyuki thinks.  _They can hide their power levels?! I didn't know there was such thing..._ Gretal frowns," I'm surprised you still can sense us," Master Shao replies with Lin a little scared behind him.

Gretal rolls her eyes," I'm surprised that you could conceal presenses," She retorted." And? What do you want?" She asks," Follow us will you?" Master Shao replies before leaving, Gretal took her boots and follows them.

Lin then follows him to a room," I don't trust her master," Lin protested, Gretal frowns before smirking," What's wrong?~" She asks, Lin glares at her before sitting down. _This better be worth my time_ Gretal sighs. They talked till the morning, she at least manage to convince Lin that she means no harm, but Master Shao seems unsatisfied.

The next day, Lin poured tea for Gretal while Master Shao seem deep in thought." Training!" Ibiki exclaims, Miyuki and Ibiki were shocked to see Gretal still here, Ibiki chuckles nervously.

"So how are gonna train?" Ibiki asks excitedly, Master Shao beams," First we are going to learn about ki... Gretal? Could you do the honors?" He asks, Gretal eyes widen,  _that is a bad idea..._ She hasn't fought much during the past year, she is itching for a fight, hope she doesn' lose control...

She then reluctantly showed them," Woah!" Ibiki exclaims, Miyuki shifted staring at it." Hang in there," Lin noticed that she is sweating," This is ki, the energy that flows inside us all human beings," Master Shao explains," Is it hard?" Ibiki asks, the Ki grew bigger for a second, Miyuki thinks she's dreaming but Gretal's instincts were inrupted by Master Shao.

"Oh yeah I haven't figure out what level of training you need to do," He replies to Gretal." Pft, like I need training from low-lifes like you," Gretal huffs," We can determined it by sparring with me," He replies, Ibiki squealed," Oh? Is that a challenge? Cause a saiyan never backs down from a challenge," She grins," What's a saiyan?" Miyuki thinks but then she sees them preparing to fight, she quickly dragged Ibiki to a safe point, Miyuki sweat drops as Lin was already far ahead of them.

Gretal then started first with a punch aiming for the face but Master Shao blocked it but then something happened. Gretal's face darkened," I'm just glad that you're here, don't tell anybody I said that!" She gritted her teeth, she was hoping she'd pushed it at the back of her mind but it seems that it pops up out of nowhere, Gretal's vision blurred a little, she realise Master Shao has a shock face on, she realised what's going on.

"Tch mind your own business!" Gretal angrily exclaims as she pushed forth, Master shao was snapped abruptly and Gretal lands on her face behind him," Hey! What's that for?!" Gretal exclaims," s-sorry! It was a shock that's all," Master Shao chuckles before pulling her up, Ibiki's eyes sparkles, Miyuki had her mouth open." But at least I know where you stand," He replies.

"I guess all your need is some techniques," he replies. They then started their training, Ibiki and Miyuki had basic ki training while Gretal goes to advance learning how to all sorts of things with her ki including concealing it and sensing it. But in the night, Lin had to bring a first aid kit to the Master's room," She had gone too far," He replies as he bandaged up Master Shao's injured hand, the same hand where Gretal punched.

"No... I did I made her remember something sad in order to satisfy my curiousity," He sighs, Lin raise an eyebrow," Sad?" He asks," When I have the time I'll tell you," Master Shao replies. Meanwhile Gretal soend the night training with one goal in mind: to rescue.

Master Shao had to also give her verbal training as she can have an explosive personality," Aw no training today?" Ibiki whined, Lin chuckles," well she does need to work on her personality, but I'm up for a spar," He suggested," Woah really thanks!" Ibiki exclaims," Ah no problem, its the holidays, I'm very free," Lin replies." So is that why we haven't seen any student?" Miyuki asks," Woah we're so caught up in our journey that we forgot the time.

Lin chuckles, the next two days of training later, she is given a sack to carry and a box to store stuff, she says her goodbyes before leaving.


	3. Hit by Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feeling of a horrible mistake that you should have noticed but too blinded by the light of lies, you missed it completely and now you're hit and the only thing you'll see is darkness
> 
> (Involves my unfortunete accident of hitting myself in the wall while day dreaming XD)

Gretal easily found the space pod she used to land on earth. She remembers what Master Shao told her when she was about to leave," You have to learn how to let go of the past, I see a... brighter future ahead of you," She looks at the distance as her space pod opens, she noticed that this planet is actually more peaceful than the ones she visits.

She frowns and steps back,  _what is this? ... no I need to focus on helping him... besides..._ "How can I leave him?" She asks as if Master Shao could hear her," Its is my duty to protect him," She replies as she takes off, Master Shao sighs and stood up in the dark room, as if he could hear her.

Miyuki and Ibiki are dicussing their trust issues with Gretal when Lin comes in, they then met up with Master Shao who told whatever he saw in Gretal's mind to three of them, Miyuki pursed her lips." Will she even come back?" Miyuki asks,"... that... I haven't know yet, we'll have to see," He replies.

Age 738

It takes a year to reach back and forth so after that one year, Gretal manage to reach her destination, she clenched what she can salvage her mind went blank when she didn't see the light that is supose to be reflecting off the planet. She then in a fit of rage powered up, destroying some debris in the space.

Meanwhile Miyuki and Ibiki started learning with the others they exceled fast, like Gretal predicted they both have great potential. The other students were moody about it but it is now again the holidays and lin smiles as both of them came out to greet him." Congratulations you two,'' He beams," ah! Lin! Its hard to find you these days," Ibiki chuckles, Lin smiles," Hungry? I've brought dinner," Lin asks, Ibiki's eyes sparkled," Thanks!" Miyuki sighs as she placed a hand on her forehead.

The top the school’s student(s) of the year is a little competition held annually on who gets the most compliment letters or whenever someone stops by to say something good about a particular student by saving people, they apparently beat Lin who used to top the board every year, while the students think about going elsewhere to save more people. Lin becomes more bonded with Ibiki and Miyuki, they probally became like siblings since they are all staying together.

"Looks like its going to be a close competition, you guys are just one short this semester's," Ibiki grins," Well everyone will soon meet their betters, not like I plan on giving up anyway," Lin replies, Miyuki keeps her empty lunchbox and shook her head," Not only that, all I want to do is help people,'' Miyuki pouts, Ibiki chuckles," Right! Ofcourse!" He beams, Lin nods, they turned in for the night.

Gretal has already went back to her space pod, she leaned her head on her hand and tapped her finger impaitently, though she is very very furious, she still had hope that master shao would still help her, she remembered Miyuki and Ibiki... she has seen them as children... people below her... with a blank expression she looks out the window throughout the ride back to earth.

Age 739

Meanwhile, Ibiki and Miyuki are still having fun saving the world," Alright that should clear it," Ibiki grins, Miyuki can't help but feel worried..." Say why did that rival school students didn't come back for revenge? I heard they were bailed out by their headmaster," Miyuki replies, Ibiki chuckles," You worry too much, I bet they are regretting and fearing us right now," Ibiki replies cheekily but his arrogance was cut short as he was punched into a house a few feet from where he stood, that was only when the pain registered in the bright mind of his.

"What-" Chuckles could be heard from where he once stood, Miyuki look at the giant robot looking machine, it has a glass window which shows the user inside," Heh pay back time," If Miyuki weren't so busy fearing for her life, she would have noticed the obvious weakness.

Ibiki wipes the blood off his lips and chuckles, still determined to end this," Hey I'm not done yet," he charges at them but gets hit back another one," Aw come on!" He exclaims as he is being flung back, Miyuki is still frozen stiff," Miyuki!" Ibiki whines, that's when she snaps out of her trance and backs off.

Meanwhile Lin has a very bad feeling, his partner, Hime looks at him questioningly.

Miyuki tries to attack the robot junk but apparently is more sturdier than it looks, she clutch her hand in pain," Urgh lets finish this," Ibiki replies," B-but we c-could kill them!" Miyuki exclaims," We are weak I think we can only break it, come on," Ibiki assures," You don't know tha-" Ibiki start to take a familiar pose, Miyuki grumbles and takes the similar pose.

"Ka... me..." The students look at them," Ha! As if they can really do that!" They exclaims," Ha... me..." a blue light emits from their palms," Oh crap, eject!" One exclaims, the other follow suit as, they shout," Ha!" The machine explodes.

"Is it over?" Miyuki asks as she sits on the ground, a little tired, she then looks at her injured hand," .... ha..." then a bigger, newer more stronger looking machine drops infront of them, Miyuki looks at Ibiki who has disappeared and went behind her," Don't give up!" He exclaims, Miyuki narrows her eyes at him, she tsked and hops back up, taking a stance, now focused.

The machine holds one of the previous student that cross them, Broc, excited in his revenge, attacks Miyuki, she braced for the impact that didn't came, her reaction was kinda late," Master!" Ibiki exclaims, Miyuki jumped and looks at their teacher infront of them, stopping the punch his just one hand.

"Y-you're master shao? Tsk, get out of the way old man, your student have humiliated the akus long enough," Broc replies," You're the one bringing humiliation to your own school," Master Shao replies as he folded his hands behind his back, Miyuki and Ibiki sighs as they sat down, not realising that their legs are getting heavy from all the standing, Master Shao took note to train them on their endurance.

"People need to fear us in order to respect us," Broc replies as a villager threw a rock at him which barely registered to him or the machine.'' Respect must be earn," Miyuki gritted her teeth, Broc loses his cool and punches them," Shut up!" He exclaims, they quickly scatter, Master Shao aims a ki blast at him but he blocks it.

Miyuki and Ibiki tries a combined attack but he dodges it, they then charged together as Master Shao uses his ultimate attack while Miyuki and Ibiki got their asses kicked, Gretal's pod is nearing the sun by then and soon earth, she looks at the little pearl, she resists the urgue to turn around but something tells her that if she don't go there... it'll be too late.


	4. Hate and Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering no, its not goku black or vegito, its undertale XD

Master Shao releases his attack as soon as Miyuki and Ibiki fall behind him, even after long charging, Broc is still able to punch his way through the beam. Master Shao dodge out of the way but didn't see the other hand as he thought it must be hard to move in the machine, again, he has shut himself from the outside world and his instincts dull a little.

Miyuki and Ibiki stands up and attacks them, despite being worn out and injured they never stop coming at him, he just shoves them aside, he is about to attack again when a figure appeared on his shoulders," S-senior," Master Shao and Broc seem to recgonise him, he stands.

"A-are..." he remembered how it felt when the machine attacked him," Y-you stole this from my school didn't you?" He asks, Miyuki and Ibiki eyes widen, Broc bit his lips  _busted_ , the new figure is expressionless.

"So what if we did?" The figure asks, Master Shao frowns," Y-you didn't take anything else?" Miyuki asks, hiding the hope in her voice, the figure didn't reply," Its time," Master Shao gritted his teeth, Miyuki and Ibiki tilted her heads." For what?" Ibiki growls, Broc looks at the figure," Um don't you think killing them is too much?" Broc asks.

That earned shock looks from the two kids," H-hey..." Ibiki started, Master Shao sighs in frustration and walks infront of them," Like I'd let you," Master Shao grumbles, despite his brave demenor, the two kids are still on the ground, hands and legs shaking. Hagi, a guy with orange hair and red eyes, takes off his cloak and smiles, not one of happiness or pity but pure malice.

Master Shao really regrets going into the battlefield after not fighting for a long time,'' Come at me!" He exclaims as he takes a stance, Hagi flies to him and makes his hands glow until his energy is like a knife, he then uses it to slice at Master Shao, not expecting that, he failed to dodge the attack, his eyes glows crimson red as his smile widens.

Gretal looks at the forest she landed near to, at the top of a hill, she clenched her fists, she gave them a chance... and someone took it away from them... and her- she sees a flash of a purple malice smile... she then opens her eyes abruptly, she furrowed her eyesbrows," Him? here? Who am I kidding?" She sighs, still frowning as she was still angry and moody.

She looks in a distance, taking off her scouter, she then jumps,  _a ki is fading!_ Miyuki growls in out rage," Who's next?" Hagi asks as his hand glows from blue, purple to red, Miyuki flies up and glares at him, filled with hate," Oh look a volunteer," he smirks, her hands glows red, Hagi and Broc looks at Ibiki and sweat drops as Ibiki crawls away from Miyuki's target.

A barage of red furious ki rains down on them, a cloud of smoke forms, Miyuki smiles but then noticed that one disapeared, before she could react, she was hit from behind. Ibiki glares at him and charges at him but his prep his attack and all Ibiki saw was his face and how much he wanted to punch it," Look out!" Ibiki didn't react in time but someone did and blasted Hagi in the hand, he hissed in pain.

On the ground Master Shao did his final act to save them and he drops back down. Meanwhile Ibiki takes the distraction and starts baraging him with attacks he has no choice but to block and grunt. Broc is about to help him when Miyuki tripped him. Hagi grins as he clutches his arms," not bad ... but..." Ibiki realise too late that he had used afterimage and he was blasted at the back which send him tumbling down.

Hagi then looks at Broc threateningly who backs off," So I've heard you've been making a lot of trouble, do you want me to tell him?" He asks, Broc panics," I-I-I'm sorry! Please don't tell him anything!"

* * *

"See?" Gretal sees it alright, her vision shift between orange and red, grey and green, Hagi notices her and looks at her with eyebrows raised he apparently has the ability to sense ki too and he can tell that she is angry," What I told you about keeping pets?" Gretal shivered in both fear and anger," Never have one, cause they easily **die** ,"

Hagi looks at her as she looks at her hands, she can see green... if its here... then its wierd... but if its from other planets... Gretal suddenly becomes more aware of what the other person is experiencing, she looks from her hands to them," Who are you?" Hagi asks, though she can see where she is right now, her vision is blinded by the rage.

Gretal remembers the history of saiyans told in a different light, she remembers their pain, she remembers their plan, she remembers... that even if there are surviving saiyans out there... she is still alone here... she can never go back... she realise that she is sharing a feeling with someone...

_I can no longer believe... that in this world... there are **heros,** I can no longer believe in  **angels** , I can no longer... ě̷̹v̶̥̿e̴̅͜i̴͈̿l̸̨͝ē̸͚B̸̨̃ ̸̞͛n̵̜̓i̴͕͒.̷͓͌.̶̺͑.̷̱̎y̵͇͋h̴̟͌w̶̮ ̴̝͝y̶̜̋ḩ̸̈w̷̼ ̸̫̾y̸̮̏h̷̭̐w̷͙̽ ̸̨̈́y̷̗͠h̵͔͝w̵͉͐ ̴̜̉ÿ̵̖́h̵̀͜w̵͎̑ ̶̢̚y̴̭͌h̴̠͐w̷̩͘ ̸̨͐ỳ̷͜h̴͎̾ẁ̸̟ ̴̤̿t̵̓ͅ'̷̗́n̵͍̽o̴̳̽d̵̤͘ ̵̯̎.̵̛͕.̷̙̇.̸̢̇e̷̛͈v̷̙̓a̸͋͜e̵͖͂l̶͉̓ ̸̞͆e̵̘̍m̷̞̚ ̷̗̆ ̴̞͒.̴̪̕.̸̗̂.̴̦̂ ̷͙͋_

* * *

Miyuki, Hagi and Broc can sense the spike in ki," H-h-hey its still... r-rising!" Broc exclaims, Hagi stares at her in disbelief as her hair flies and flashes yellow, Miyuki looks at her in fear and in awe," A-a transformation?" Broc asks," What is she? How can a transformation have such power?" Hagi asks, he then turns to Broc," Hurry and do something!" Hagi exclaims," R-right," he starts to move forward but Gretal's aura knocks him off his feet.

Her aura shines through the skies and the earth, a star to humans and a spike in power for ki sensors, Hagi looks at her, the power is unbelievable, its beyond him, Miyuki goes to where Ibiki landed, Gretal just charged at Broc and without touching him, he is already flying away. Hagi starts to charge his attack and sliced her but she comes out unscathed she turns and then charges at him.

She attacks him but instead he dodges and she hits Broc instead and his machine head came off, it flies pass Miyuki craddling Ibiki, she then crushes it under her foot as Broc crawls away, she lets out an angry shout as she powers up, electricity filling the air around her, Miyuki blocks Ibiki from the bebris and exclaims," Gretal!"

Gretal looks at them,  _uh oh_ she thoughts as Gretal charges at them until she was intercepted by Hagi," I'm not done yet," he grunts, Gretal smirks at him and attacks him, he dodges and the earth shakes around them, Hagi is clearly losing and Gretal doesn't have to break a sweat," Hahaha!" She exclaims in delight but then her aura disappears abruptly, her vision blurs again her vision splits again from the orange ground, to the dark hallway and solider looking at her in concern, she frowns its like sharing an experience with someone.

Miyuki is scared to move, so is Hagi as Gretal landed onto the ground, Ibiki groans and looks at the commotion, he quickly scrambled to Gretal," She's back! Hey! What are you staring at?!" He asks both Miyuki and Hagi, they snap out of their trance, Hagi looks at the both of them and escapes, Miyuki is about to say something but stops and goes to Ibiki.

"Ibiki... she-" Miyuki mutters," No time we need to bring them out," Ibiki replies." Eh?" She asks," the seven magical orbs in the school's weaponry," Ibiki replies," It can grant any wish right?" Ibiki asks, Miyuki nods, she then flies to the school, deep in thought of what she just saw and experienced.

* * *

Gretal didn't remember much but the feeling of the healing serum and a chilling feeling on her back that she is being watched makes her open her eyes, what she didn't expect was the sun rather than the darkness from the rejuvenation chamber room, she feel a warm behind her neck rather than a chilling sensation on her spine.

She tilted her head to see Ibiki, her frown deepens, she then see Miyuki bring something and Lin allows her, Gretal couldn't remember but blinded rage just now... she wasn't mentally strong considering her age so she could only wait and calm herself to remember what happened back there.

She sat up earning a jump from Ibiki," You're awake!" Gretal frowns at him who beams at her," ..." she didn't say anything, Ibiki looks at her, worried," What's wrong?" Miyuki pursed her lips, Lin looks between the two of them. Gretal just seats down there and refused any help, still trying to put together all her thoughts.

Miyuki brings all seven orbs to where Master Shao laid, Gretal, not looking at them, they look at each other," He said to only use them in times of need," Lin replies," Yeah well no one can take over the school with Mastee Shao gone, so he is needed...'' Miyuki replies, Lin sighs," I don't even know how..." he mutters," So are we wishing him back to life?" Ibiki asks hopefully," Well... what about Gretal?" Lin asks, Gretal perked at her name.

"Do what you wish," she retorts as she looks at the distance wondering if what she felt was true...


	5. A change of heart

"Come forth shenron and grant our wish!" The sky turns dark after the light fades, Gretal looks at the dragon that looms over them, it seemed more interested in her than in them," Uh... shenron?" Lin asks, Shenron spares a glance at them," State your wish," its more like he is addressing Gretal than Lin, Gretal turns her back on him.

"Do you wish to revive someone?" Shenron asks, Gretal eyes widen," Or perhaps your own race?" He asks, Lin and the others looks at her, she says nothing," If you have nothing I will leave," he replies, before Lin can say anything Gretal glares at the dragon.

The dragon sweat drops," Speak your wish," Gretal tsked, was the dragon purposely giving her a hard time?" Just say what you want," Lin replies, they all look at him,'' after all, we can always find them next year," Lin replies, Gretal hardens her glare at him then looks at the dragon.

Her mind was once again in pieces, she remembers the vision of the future... the vision of the present...

She states her wish...

* * *

Gretal didn't even know why the dragon bothered with her, as if she was the creator or something, she concentrated on getting her energy back as they all crowd around.

Master Shao awakens to the sight of eyes on him, he groans," How long have you guys been staring at me?" He asks, Ibiki jumps on him hugging him in excitement and joy," Must be hard..." Miyuki mutters, Lin looks at her questioningly, Miyuki sweat drops," Uh... I think we should bring them in," she points to the rival school students whom are still on the ground groaning.

While the police came in Miyuki looks at Gretal," You ok?" She asks, Gretal didn't answer her," Just know..." she stands up," Whatever happened earlier... do not tell anyone... not even me," she replies, Miyuki seem shocked at that but nodded. Hagi was nowhere to be seen, but he knows better than to tell anyone of what happened, espicially when he didn't even know what happened.

Master Shao talks to Gretal during the night as they returned to school," Did you find anything to salvage?" Master Shao asks, Gretal stares out of the window," Yes... they're with my only memory of my home planet," Gretal replies," Well I hope you're satisfied with what you find and not get yourself blinded by revenge," Master Shao replies, Gretal frowns," I don't have to..." he looks at her questioningly," I'm sure someone will avenge my family one day," Gretal sees a flash of blue and silver and stands up.

Master Shao's eyes followed her movements," I'm not going anywhere... not that I have anywhere to go but stay here for that matter," she replies and walks away, he sighs and looks at the scroll he was holding." Its time for me to hit the road again..."

* * *

"I know what about halloween?" Ibiki asks," are you crazy?" Lin asks," There is no way she is going to agree to that," Lin replies. Gretal ignores the obvious mentioning of her as she takes off her armour and puts it beside the bed, apparently the special students of Master Shao had to share a room, normally she wouldn't like it but the battle earlier had taken alot from her, she don't know if even a year of sleeping will restore her energy back.

Ibiki nods, Miyuki didn't stop him in time," Hey Gretal wanna go to halloween night with us? Its in 2 days," he asks," What's... that?" She asks, she didn't say halloween because she know she will embarass herself." Its where people dress up, its suposed to be scary but it can be cute dress up too, Imma be a bear!" Ibiki exclaims, Miyuki face palms, Gretal hesitated but might as well get to learn this planet's culture if she's going to stay here." F-fine but if its not good I'll ditch it," Gretal replies.

"Sure," Ibiki beams, Lin and Miyuki looks at each other in surprise, Gretal frowns and goes to sleep making sure not to face them, the next day, after training lesson which consist of just Master Shao teaching them theory, Ibiki and Miyuki now open to Gretal and asking her questions, she seem shocked at them but complied, sometimes Lin would also ask her of what he doesn't understand.

So far now Ibiki and Miyuki has Gretal to worry about, since they were top students till she came along, but its just a friendly rivarly which... Gretal didn't even acknowledge," Maybe with each other than," Ibiki suggested," Is that a challenge?" Miyuki smirks," Go easy on me," Ibiki chuckles," Not a chance," she teased.

That night Gretal still slept with them and they still feel like they haven't made any progress as Gretal's back is still facing them, Lin and Ibiki looks at each other and Miyuki frowns.

The next night though... Ibiki was in a panda costume while Miyuki is a princess while Lin is a zombie, the adults around the neighbourhood were worried that they might be lost seeing as they are still kids but little did they know that they are martial artists," Is she coming?" Ibiki asks hopefully," I told you she wouldn't be caught dead here-" Miyuki blinks in disbelief.

"W-what?" Gretal blushes as they look at her in a knight costume," Uh... isen't that-" Lin starts but Gretal cuts him off," It was the only decent, non embarrassing costume I could make but if you don't like it-" she starts to leave but Miyuki pulls her back," Mah don't be like that, you look great! Come on! The fun part is the candy."

"Wait did she say make?"

* * *

Gretal has never tasted anything that sweet before, she chewed on a lolipop as she watch them play with the other kids, she just sits on a tree looking at the lights and happiness of the village, she never saw that before, normally its just drunk adults and whiring of machines but this is a mix of adults and children, nature sounds in the air rather than technology.

The night ended on a light note, Gretal had to meditated outside as the kids were staying up all nigt to party. Besides, its not like the next day they have any school.

* * *

 Age 740

Gretal manages to hold her own and create new techniques and explore the whole earth to come back the next year, she plans on training Miyuki and Ibiki again as a request from Master Shao as he still remembers their inexperienced incident in the village before he died.

They learn how to face bandits, earth's supernaturals and survive in the wild. Meanwhile Gretal trains on her own, picking fights with people with restraints and weighted training, she swam past a small island with a house once but didn't stop, she even tried to tap into the power she felt when she came back but couldn't and she knows why.

Once they also went to see the world martial arts tournement, on that day Ibiki met someone he recgonise, Miyuki and Gretal didn't pry into it.

Age 743

They stop their training outside and goes back to school.

Age 744

"I have nothing more to teach you," Master Shao replies," Eh?! But!" Ibiki exclaims," I suggest you follow Lin's example and lead a normal life, after all, you can't fight forever, sometimes you got to relax," Master Shao replies,"He's right," Gretal replies.

After many years of being here, she knows what humans normally do, these martial arts training isen't what kids should be living with, she kind of feel sheepish about trying to get them to reach to their potential when they are just kids.

"After all knowledge is power, don't you have school to focus on?" She asks, they panic and goes off, she sighs, Master Shao looks at her," What about you?" He asks," I'm going to relax too, probally going to try to fit into earth's population," she replies as she flew off, she is still wearing saiyan armour, so she goes to a shop and buy some normal clothes.

Don't ask where the money comes from XD


	6. Old Times

Age 745

Gretal apparently sneaked into the world's martial arts tournement and watched the matches with boredom till someone caught her eye, she was sure that a grey hoodie was worn to not draw attention to the person, the face was also being covered.

She looks at the person suspiciously, she almost jumped when the crowd roars with cheers as the final round was concluded, she turns back to where she saw the suspicious looking person but found them missing, she squeezed through the crowd to find them but she completely lost sight of them... the wierdest thing is that she couldn't sense any ki from them.

* * *

"Yo! Long time no see!" Gretal knew she took off her hat too early as she looks up to see Ibiki smiling at her," Almost didn't recognize you with that hair," Ibiki grins,"Did you see the tournement?" He asks," None of your business," she retorts." Well hope you had more fun than I did," Ibiki replies, Gretal raise an eyebrow," Yeah its the last year of primary school alot of pressure in order to go to a good secondary school," Ibiki explains," Anyway what have you been doing these few years?"

"Working," Gretal replies," You've already got a job?" Ibiki asks," Uh... did you lie about your age?" Ibiki asks, Gretal smirks," So what if I did?" She asks," Isen't that bad?" He asks," I made the proof up, no one will know," Gretal retorts." What are you experienced in these kind of things?" Ibiki asks," You have no idea,"

* * *

"Meet Jake, a classmate of mine," Ibiki introduced, Gretal recgonised him from five years ago," Nice to meet you Gretal, I've heard alot about you from Ibiki," She looks at Ibiki questioningly who shrugs sheepishly," Yeah," she just said.

They then went to a cafe to talk," -and I've made a new device to finally rival my nemesis' inventions and I'll get into a better school than her!" He exclaims, Ibiki smiles," Good for you," he beams, Gretal didn't even want to know, this planet's technology is growing very very slowly.

"Have you heard of the seven magical orbs?" Jake asks, Ibiki almost did a spit take while Gretal's arm almost slipped off the table." N-no why?" Ibiki asks, Gretal tsked at the obvious lie but Jake fell for it," it can grant any wish! And I have finally invented a device to track them down, I'll wish for my inventions to go wild!" Jake exclaims.

"Uh I don't think that's what they are for," Ibiki sweat drops, Master Shao did say it was for immergencies only, not for any selfish deeds, Gretal suddenly wonders if she could wish for immortality, but then push back the thought, what for she live forever? Its not like she needed to... except... well... she sees a tempting flash of purple, the vision doesn't have to be 100% accurate isen't it? Is he had the time... or told anyone...

Gretal is left alone with her thoughts as Ibiki and Jake's order of sweets came." Say wanna call Miyuki here? Maybe she can join us?" Jake asks,'' Uh sure let me just.." Gretal is still thinking of what she can do with the dragon balls and none of them are in favor of the other two. A certain pink haried girl snapped her out of her trance." Hey there," Miyuki smiles, Gretal eyes widen and then looks to the side tsking. Ibiki beams and greets her and Jake followed suit.

"So we are going on an adventure again?" Miyuki asks, Gretal noticed that they are both actually wearing earth clothes rather than their gi or the rip off version of the turtle hermit gi, meanwhile she is like what the humans call an emo kid." Aw yeah its been so long!" Ibiki exclaims," Speaking of which, I'd like to hear what you did during these past few days," Miyuki told Gretal who tsked, Jake beams," Alright!" He then uses a capsule to open up a car.

"You're rivals with her but yet you're using her parents product," Ibiki teased, Jake pouts and all of them got it, when it was on the road it was slow, but Miyuki's constant barage of questions led her into staying throughout the entire ride." So you've met the god of this world? I didn't think it was possible," Miyuki replies," Yeah it was easy to sneak past them, they only worried about the humans, well I only went there to train and to see if there was anything new, but all they did was provide great training but nothing new," She replies.

Miyuki grins and Ibiki's eye sparkled, Jake looks a little puzzled, not exactly understanding, its not like he was fully paying attention due to him concentrating on driving the car." Then?" "Then I heard of an organisation terrorising towns," Miyuki titled her head," Wait you mean the red ribbon army?" Jake asks, now that they are out of town, he can lay back and listen in.

"Red ribbon army?" Ibiki asks," Where you not paying attention in class? Its in history, its one of the most advanced and evil organisations ever!" Jake replies, Ibiki frowns and tries to think back," I feel like I would have remembered seomthing like that..." Jake sighs," Did you approach them?" He asks," Not exactly worth my time... but they are sort of following me once... and I think I saw one of them at the tournement just now..."

Jake raise an eyebrow," So you're a martiat arts fan?" Gretal sweat drops," Not exactly," "Man that's so cool, why didn't you introduce me to her earlier?" Jake asks," Um I didn't think I'd meet her again honestly..." Ibiki replies," Why?" Miyuki asks," I mean, you're more of a fighting type right? And uh... I kinda still train but not as figurously or outside town at all," Ibiki replies," I completely cut back lol," Miyuki replies. Gretal frowns," Its fine, you can pick up the pace later when you're rid of distractions," Gretal replies.

Ibiki taps the radar," Hm its around here somewhere..." all of them got out of the car as Jake stops," It says that its a few feet away from us... but... I don't see it..." Jake replies," Maybe its in the soil," Gretal points out when none of them can think of anything," Ofcouse!" Jake exclaims," How does the radar work anyway?" Ibiki asks as Jake goes to the back of the car." Oh? I had one of the orbs at home for some reason, I examined it and made the radar according to the pulse its emitting," Jake replies.

Ibiki and Miyuki can't comprehend what he just said but Gretal seem to be not shocked as she taps the ground where the radar said the orb was," Alright I've got a shovel now lets-" Gretal place a hand on the ground and feels the pulse emitted by the dragon ball and estimated how hard she need to punch it." Wait wha-" Jake started but he was cut off by the earth shaking as she punches the ground making a giant hole.

"Woah, give us a warning would ya?" Ibiki asks, Gretal dust off the shot where she ounched and it revealed an orange smooth surface, her frown deepen." Woah h-how," Jake stammers, Ibiki looks at him sheepishly," I can explain,"

* * *

Gretal examins the orb up close, she is surprised by how small the orb is and how beautiful it actually looked, this will give anybody a run for their money but she knows what to do with it. She looks at where they are, alot of people might want this...

"So lets move on shall we?" Jake asks as he hands her a bag," I trust that you can keep them safe?" Jake asks, Ibiki sweat drops," uh I think-" "Sure," Gretal cuts him off as she took the bag and careied it like a sling bag, they then ride off to the next dragon ball, but then at the distance Jake suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Ibiki asks." Uh... its moving..." Jake replies," then hurry and chase it!" Miyuki exclaims," uh actually its moving towards us," Jake replies. They all look up to find Gretal infront of the car, Miyuki looks at what she is looking at and gasp.

Hagi stops walking towards them, a certain orange orb glows in his hand.


	7. Coming Storm

Gretal frowns, as Hagi faces her, she seem to have a little recgonision of him but not completely." H-Hagi," Ibiki mutters, Gretal perks up," T-the assasin," Miyuki sinks into her seat, Gretal didn't want to scare them but pushing the car back will freak them out anyway so she uses her tail which she had make sure to conceal to push he car away from the two of them.

Her tail swish mischieviously, it has long been aching to stretch, Hagi and Miyuki look at each other, they never actually saw her tail do that when she goes super saiyan," She has a tail?!" Both Jake and Ibiki exclaims, figures, Gretel growls abit when she didn't get the same reaction from Hagi and Miyuki... means they already knew.

"You need this right?" Hagi asks, changing the subject, Gretal furrowed her eyebrows as she takes a slight stance, Hagi smiles and tosses it to her in which she caught earning relief from the three behind her." You may take it... but first I'd like to have a rematch, the last time you didn't seem aware," Hagi replies.

Little did they know that he was hired by someone to test out her strength.

"Someone told me that you had the highest power level then," Hagi purposely gave her a hint, which none of them caught but her." Shall we?" He ask, despite the warning she smirks and takes a stance," Come at me," she taunted, Hagi frowns at her and then it turns into a smirk as he take a stance.

They both clashed, the impact shook the car as they all lower their heads down in the car.

Their attacks clashed, each strong and what's more is that they are sharp, precise, assasin techniques, Jake bit his lip so hard that it bled. They went on for a while till they decided to use their ranged attacks, Gretal attacking him with ki barages while he countered every one of them with his signature move, his hand glowing red till his ki formed a shale of a knife and he threw them at every ki blast that came his way.

Except for one which hit him, he is already damaged and worned out, while Gretal look like she hasn't break a sweat, Hagi smirks and then escapes, Gretal didn't chase after him," H-hey where did he go?" Jake asks," Why did you let him escape?" Miyuki asks," He could have killed you you know?" She asks, turning back to them.

"S-so uh... you're... a monkey... person?" Jake asks," Saiyan," she retorts and hops into the car, Miyuki gave Jake a look that says don't push it and he just drives off as Gretal is about to keep the second dragon ball when she thought better of it," Ibiki," She tossed him the orb and he catches it. He raise an eyebrow," It'll be easier that way," she explains, which didn't explain much but Ibiki trusts her judgement.

They ride to the next one in silence, meanwhile Hagi returned to the person who hired him," You did a very bad job," they reply," Yeah no kidding,'' he grumbles, the client frowns underneath the hood they are wearing," You've done your part, I'll transfer the amount to your account," Hagi was a little taken aback.

"You're still paying me?" He asks, they didn't look at him, but pretty sure they are angry right now," Heh now that you mention it, I'll cut it, even better, I'll let you out of here alive," they retort and dissapears, Hagi sighs.

The next dragon ball was easy to find, though it was in the ocean so Gretal had to go get it, she tries training them then but it'll take a while, she'll have to continue later, Miyuki looks at Gretal, to her its obvious that she was rushing this dragon ball collection... as she... finally... Miyuki purse her lips as Gretal hands her the third one, she eyed her back suspiciously... they were always looking at her back aren't they?

The fourth one was located in the building, Jake stops short." What is it now?" Miyuki asks, Jake points to the symbol at the top, Ibiki gasp," I remember!" Jake pushes him down for shouting too loud. Gretal narrows her eyes, she then takes off her hoodie and takes out a capsule, hops out of the car and enlarge it," I didn't know you used capsules too..." Ibiki mutters," Its convient alright," she replies and takes out a armour and puts it on, instead of dark pink, she is wearing grey and she puts on gloves and boots.

"If you're not confident, wait here," Gretal replies and disappears." Woah since when is she that fast?" Miyuki asks," you can see her?" Ibiki asks," A little..." Miyuki mutters." And I thought she really teleport," Jake mutters.

Gretal sneaks into the building, she was right to leave them behind, the defenses here are tight, but thanks to training in jungles and space, she manage to get through most of them. She then manages to get to the dragon ball, but when she touched it, she didn't expect for the alarm to go off immediately, but instead of escaping, she snatched the dragon ball before it could be locked down and stuff it inside her bag to make it seem like it was still there.

Guards ran in and surround her, she is about to raise her hand in surrender but instead she summons ki blasts to kill all the guards. She then dash out of the room, she runs down the halls, she then skidded and jumped before a missle could hit her, she didn't judge the soliders too much because that's what she'd do too and she wouldn't feel fear or remorse either, she'd just shrug it off.

Which is why the humans are weak, she stands outside as the facility burns and alarms blares she hears a car pull by her," Isen't that a little too far?" Jake asks, Gretal just shrugs," They did this to themselves," they then continued to gather all seven, without running into any more troubles like that.

The last orb was found and Jake cheered but Gretal did something unexpected by flying off," What's up with her?" Ibiki asks as Miyuki tries to find her dragon ball," Uh guys..." she started but then Jake yelped," The dragon balls are missing!"

Gretal flies to Kami's lookout ignoring Korin's protest, Kami greeted her as she landed and hand him the dragon balls.'' Good work," Kami praised," What do you intend of doing with these?" She asks," Oh just setting up the plain field," Kami replies as his hands hovered over all seven of them." Well I best go," Gretal replies.'' Are you certain?" He asks, Gretal hesitated," Their thoughts are none of my concern," she replies, Kami nods," Well it is your decision," he replies.

Gretal nods and flies back to them they look to her in confusion." What was that for?" Ibiki asks," My wiiiiissssshhhhh!" Jake complains." The guardian of the earth wants it," She said simply," Whyyyyy?!" Jake asks, Gretal thought she'd have to explain again but Miyuki and Ibiki seem to understand." You know Jake... those sacred orbs are not meant to be use for leisure..."


	8. Odd World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check out Madoka Magica OST: Odd World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lyrics to go with the finished Earth Saga the Space Arc  
> (Some of you may call this the ending song of an imaginery animation of DBAS XD)
> 
> And I'm Home
> 
> A heart that beats in time with mine, here in our soundless lives  
> What world is seen through your eyes?  
> I'm looking for that friend that said," I'll see you again,"  
> But yet, I get lost again and again
> 
> Just look behind, you'll able to see  
> A lonely person sitting in the dark by their own choice  
> At a lifeless void  
> A lonely place  
> Reach out and it'll all disappear at once
> 
> I wonder what's its like to feel, The warmth deep inside  
> When someone's got your back and side  
> Even if its a mistake, a coincidence, I want to be there by your side  
> The sound of our tears and the colour of our sighs  
> I now know where I must be
> 
> A flame, shimmering, inside my heart  
> Is what I want, to see, in future

Jake couldn't complain anymore because while on the way back to town, the red ribbon army strikes again," How in the world did they even track us?" Jake asks," Gretal?" Miyuki asks," What? My senses her heightened, there is no way a tracer could have landed on me," she protested." Then what-" Jake started but was interupted by a tap on the shoulder, Ibiki points to the side of the car.

Gretal face palms, Miyuki groans, Jake yells in frustration, Ibiki just seat there shaking Jake," We gotta move! They've got tanks!" He exclaims. They were too late as the missle launched at them, the car exploded but Miyuki, Ibiki who is holding Jake and Gretal manage to dodge out of the way." Waaaaah! My stuff!" Jake exclaims, Gretal tosses him the capsule and bagpack, Jake immediately stops whining and chanted thank you all over, Miyuki and Ibiki looks at her, surprised.

"What? I only took what was valuable," Gretal replies, she then takes out a case and throws a capsule out, revealing a helicopter." Get out of here," Ibiki helps Jake up and ushered him in it," What about you guys?" Jake asks," We'll meet in town, the usual place," Ibiki replies, Jake nods and takes off, a missle aims for Jake, Miyuki and Jake combined together and kicked the missle back to them.

"Owowow," Miyuki chanted, Ibiki smirks and charges at them while they are distracted, Gretal faces an army alone, hitting most of the soliders out cold but when they proved to be too much, she flies up and takes her signature pose," Galik gun fire!" The purple beam acts like a laser, as Gretal controls it to conceal all of the soliders." That wasn't neccessary now is it?" Miyuki asks," What? You want to fight with bodies littered around? I save you the trouble," Gretal retorts, Ibiki did a kamehameha and one of their tanks," Hey uh guys?" Ibiki asks.

Gretal noticed that there are three figures at the top of a fancy looking tank, one of them holds out a microphone," Here-" she sings, Ibiki yelps at the impact, as if there is an invisible force hitting him, he almost crashes but stops himself." Damn it! How are we going to see that coming?" He asks, Ibiki was cut short by a punch to the gut as the other guys attack them, Gretal punches one of them, he skidded," Damn it! I told you its suicide take them head on,"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm not afraid!" He exclaims,"You just worry too much Nathan," he retorts," And you're too carefree, Damian," he grunts." Here we are again, in another dance," the lady continues singing, Gretal takes out Jake's scouter which she sneakily taken and ons it and manages to dodge the invisble waves, Miyuki and Ibiki yelped as they were flung aside by the waves." H-how," the lady seem shocked, she then drops the mic, the sound caught all of them off guard and she uses that distraction to attack Gretal with a rocket launcher but Gretal seemed unfazed and due to the person's frustration she failed to see it.

"Skyler! Don't be reckless!" Gretal uses a ki blast to destroye the missle before it even reaches her and then destroys the tank she is standing on, she then flies to where Damian and Nathan is." So you're all martial artists too," she replies," What of it?" Skyler asks, fuming mad," Well I just see the resenblence after being in a human city for that long," Gretal replies." Human?" They don't know but the ones watching them do know.

One of them left, while the other kept their eyes on them till they decided to leave them alone." Well... it seems that the wish is not happening anytime soon," Jake pouts," Got a problem with that?" Gretal asks, Jake sweat drops," Nope... I now understand, I'm kinda not ready to see a dragon at the size of a building anyway," Jake chuckles.

"I know, the crazy scene will never leave my mind," Ibiki shivers," Scardy cat," Miyuki teased," You're older than me, ofcourse you're aren't scared," Ibiki pouts, he remembers what he long buried, he pushes it aside and smile like he always do.

''Anyway want to crash at my house? It seem that your friend here needs a place to stay, also its the holidays, we should relax," he beams, Gretal didn't like the idea, she still could sense the three's ki, she wanted to know how was it that the person she met had no ki, but she didn't know where to start searching, not able to sense their ki will make things difficult," Alright then," Gretal replies reluctantly.

Age 748

"Heh I'm flattered, I'll be rootin for ya," Bulma grins, Jake scowls at her, Ibiki looks at him and smiles sheepishly," Sorry you had to come, I was worried about meeting Bulma for the first time," Ibiki replies, Jake quickly hides it," O-oh no! Its... nothing really, I can handle her," he smiles.

Miyuki smiles at Jake encouragingly, Gretal frowns, they just attended Bulma's graduation party and she is one wierd girl.

A few hours earlier...

Gretal is looking at the tech Bulma has lying around the house and seemed not impressed unlike the others except for Jake who is sulking in the corner," You don't seem impressed by my dad's inventions... what about the cute little robot?" She asks, Gretal just drinks from her cup, she hasn't had anything flavoured before, being a solider she doesn't have the luxury.

"Its nothing to be impressed about," she cut Bulma short even before she could open her mouth," Well have you seen anything like this before?" She asks as she brings a flying scooter over," I've seen better uses of technology," she retorts, to her surprise bulma actually understands that insult," Hey, might as well do anything you can with technology," she pouts.

Gretal just drinks the water, she didn't realise it but she already finished two tanks by herself, Bulma ignores her and tend to the problem," Alright where are the boys? I'm going to scold them for wasting water for their stupid drinking challenge and then hur-" Gretal didn't want to hear the rest.

Before she and her friends left, Bulma stops her," Say why not we meet up sometime and you get to brag to me about all the tech you've seen?" She asks, Gretal knews it was only because Bulma wanted ideas from Gretal to impress her parents." Fine... but don't expect me anytime soon," she replies, Bulma nods and beams as she sees them out.

While they were walking out of the city, Gretal was shocked in seeing a hooded figure, the same one she saw three years ago. Miyuki, Ibiki and Jake never sensed the danger but she did, at the speed she didn't know she had, she kicks their hand away and their secretly aimed ki blast was released into the sky, Gretal saw a flash of green and white rather than black and dark green, she suddenly has a huge sense of over protectiveness washing over her.


End file.
